Stranger from the Sand
by CherryFranklin
Summary: Set in the sandy dimension, as the group left for the submarine. The group happens upon a woman living in the desert with her own set of crystal beasts. Hope you enjoy 3 Feel free to leave a review, no matter what you think. I always love to hear your opinions :D You could even help me out with the plot if you like as I'm posting this as I write it lol XD
1. Chapter 1: As if from Nowhere

It was a scorching day. The three suns beat their rays upon the sand with harsh brutality. It was the second day Duel Academy had spent in that strange desert world. With a short supply of food and water and regular attacks from harpies, morale was low, and now Blaire was lying in the hospital with a strange, open wound on her arm. Jaden, Jesse, Jim, Axel and Adrian were now making their way across the hot sand in search of an abandoned submarine, hoping it contained the medical supplies needed to improve Blaire's condition and maybe a little food. Jaden stopped and turned to the rest of the group.

"What now?" Asked Jesse.

"Well Jess, since our duel spirits are real, I thought we'd just fly to the sub. Cause it sure beats walking."

"Yeah, but after I summoned my crystal beast Pegasus to battle, my bioband drained my energy, so we really need to be careful when we call out our monsters."

"But with danger lurking around every corner, it sounds like using our decks is going to be something of a last resort proposition" added Adrian. The group turned to look back at Duel Academy on the horizon, a trio of harpies circling the building.

Jaden sighed, "You guys are no fun."

"Jaden, if you don't focus somebody's libel to get hurt." Said Jesse.

"Chill out."

"We've gone way beyond simple holograms of monsters. Things here are real and don't seem too keen on becoming friends." Axel added.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Said Jaden, defeated. The group continued their slow progress across the sand in silence. There was great tension in the air with everyone on high alert for any potential monster attacks. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a low growl from Shirley who started to wave her limbs and tail. Jim stopped and quickly scanned the area.

"Take cover! Something's coming!" He shouted and pointed towards a large boulder embedded in the sand, which the group of men quickly ducked behind. Low rumbles and growls seem to protrude from the ground beneath them.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Jaden.

With an explosion of sand, a huge creature seemingly made of rock burst from the ground with an almighty roar. Tentacles flailing, the monster moved aimlessly through the sand, growling and roaring as it went.

"Do something!" Said Jaden from behind the rock.

"You do something!" Replied Jim.

Just then, a large shadow flew over the group hidden behind the rock and giant leather wings flapped causing a gust of wind to whip up the sand around them. An almighty dragon had descended from the sky and was now flying at top speed towards the rock monster. The group of students poked their heads above the rock to watch as the dragon flew in circles around the monsters head, disorientating it.

The beast opened it jaws and released a deafening roar, and a small figure was then seen firing an arrow from a bow into the monsters mouth from the dragon's back. The rock monster began to tremble and as if in slow-motion fell onto the hot sand and lied there motionless.

The dragon then descended and landed next the beast. The figure slid from its back and moved towards the creature lying on the desert floor.

"There's someone there." Said Jesse from behind the rock. The group stood and moved from behind their shelter and walked across the sand towards their rescuer only to be halted by a snarling, white wolf which seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

The wolf was much larger than an ordinary member of its species and was a dazzling white. It was also adorned with silver armour around its neck and ankles which were decorated with small diamonds. Its eyes and nose were scrunched in a snarl and its ears lay flat across its head. The beast had its hackles raised to appear larger and was emitting a constant, low, rumbling growl. Jim was first to step forward while the rest took a frightened step back.

"We can handle this pup, can't we girl?" He said as he released the reptile from his back. Shirley ran towards the wolf snapping her jaws, ready to fight. The white wolf readjusted its stance, ready to engage in battle with this giant lizard. Shirley lunged at the canine, jaws open wide…

"No!"

Shirley's jaws snapped shut with brute force onto a woman's arm as she rushed in and pushed the wolf to the side. Blood immediately began to pour from the wound and the woman bellowed in agony. Shirley released her arm and she held it tight against her stomach panting and grunting in pain.

The group of men stood in shocked silence. Jim opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words to say in such a situation. Finally, Axel was able to break the silence.

"I've got some bandages in my pack." He said, and treated the wound enough to stop the blood flow then bandaged it accordingly.

"Thank you." She said in a low voice. The woman's accent sounded almost British but was impossible to accurately place. She was adorned in brown shorts and shirt which tied up at the front, exposing her stomach. She wore large, brown hiking boots and carried a bow and quiver over her shoulder. Jim spoke up to offer an apology.

"I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen! If there's anything…" He began, but was cut off by the woman now rising to her feet, still clutching her injured arm.

"No, no it's ok." She said, waving a hand at him. "I completely understand, you did what you thought necessary." As these words were spoken, more armoured animals appeared an surrounded the injured girl, each one encrusted with a different coloured stone.

"So, who are you?" Said Jaden.

"My name is Maya, and these.." she said, gesturing to the animals surrounding her, "…are my crystal beasts."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Addition

The group stood in dumbfounded silence, looking back and forth from Jesse to Maya. The group of animals that surrounded the woman included a fox, alligator, dragon, stag, swan, bear, wolf and wolverine.

"There's more?" Jesse finally managed to say.

"More?" Asked Maya.

"I have a set of crystal beasts." Replied Jesse, at which point his ruby carbuncle appeared and bounded to the fox, the pair then preceding to sniff each other.

"Incredible." Whispered Maya as she watched the two animals. "I had no idea."

"Me neither." Then a voice spoke up. An elegant, female voice which belonged to the swan.

"Maya, we really should check on the rock monster."

"Yes, you're right." Maya replied. She turned from the group and walked towards the fallen beasts, her crystal beasts and the group of students in tow. When they approached, they could see the creature still breathing with the feathered end of an arrow protruding from its mouth.

"How did you manage to take that thing down with just an arrow?" Asked Jim.

"The head is coated with a very strong sleeping poison." Maya replied as she pulled the arrow from the beast's tongue, the massive dragon holding the upper jaw high. She then pulled a ball of white powder from a pocket on her quiver and threw it far down the beast's throat. "This poor thing's not been well lately and has been causing trouble for the other wildlife. This will make him feel much better." She collected up her things and the dragon carefully lowered the animals jaw. "Now, we should go. He's going to wake up soon and he's going to be feeling dizzy. We do not want to be close enough to see that."

"So where did you guys come from? I very rarely come across other humans."

"We're not exactly sure how we got here. We were on Duel Academy Island one minute and here the next." Jaden replied. "There was a strange, glowing figure. I think it was that thing that sent us here."

"That definitely sounds odd." Maya replied. "Where are you headed now?"

"We're looking for a submarine. Our friend is injured and we need some medication for her." Said Jesse.

"I do believe I know of this submarine you're looking for. I can take you there if you like." Maya offered.

"Really? That would be great!" Exclaimed Jaden.

"Then follow me."

The group marched across the hot sand with a new sense of purpose, accompanied with the group of armoured animals. They walked over dunes and through shallow valleys for about ten minutes before Maya finally announced their arrival. They stood on a dune overlooking a large grey, rusted submarine half buried in the sand.

"Home sweet home." Said Maya.

"You live here?" Asked Adrian.

"I do indeed." The group then proceeded to enter the sub through the small round door in the ceiling. "Take whatever you need, because I'm just that generous." Said Maya when they were all inside the sub.

The group set off in different directions to find medication, food and other supplies to take back to Duel Academy. Accompanied by the fox, Maya went to the sleeping quarters and found Jim stripping the beds of their blankets.

"Hey." She said.

"Oh G'day." Jim replied. "You don't mind if I take these do you?"

"No not at all, take what you need." Maya sat on one of the bunks and watched him pile the blankets at his feet, the orange fox curling up on her lap. "So do you have many to provide for?"

"About a hundred."

"A hundred?!"

"Yeah, our whole school was sent here."

"Geez, hard work then."

"You bet."

Then there was silence as Jim folded the blankets and secured them on his back along with Shirley. Maya noticed how strong this man must be to be able to carry such a load.

"Jim. Do you…" She began.

"Do I what?" Asked Jim as he turned to look at her.

"Do you mind if I come back with you?" She said and then hastily added, "I mean, I don't mind if you don't want me. You have so many people to take care of already."

"No, I don't mind! After all you've done for us already, of course I don't mind if you come back with us." Maya's face lit up and she smiled at Jim.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice, then leapt up and busied herself around the sub to gather some belongings, smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: An Attack

Before long, the group reunited at the entrance to the sub. Jesse has managed to find the required medicine for Blaire's recovery, Jaden returned with a small amount of food, Jim and Maya returned with blankets and Axel and Adrian were empty handed.

"Right, we've got what we came for, so I guess we should head back to Duel Academy." Said Jaden. As these words were spoken, a swarm of massive blue creatures poured through the entrance in the celling of the submarine.

"Scorpions!" Exclaimed Jim.

"Well they're about to get crushed!" Shouted Jaden as he held up his duel disk. "I play clayman in defence mode!"

The massive clay hero appeared in a flash of light and the army of blue scorpions backed away.

"They're retreating!" Said Jesse.

"Now's our chance! Let's make a run for it!" Yelled Axel. The group turned and ran down the corridor of the submarine, the sound of their footsteps hitting the metal floor echoing off the walls. They ran into a room and quickly shut the heavy, metal door behind them, Axel then proceeded to turn the valve to lock it.

"I reckon we're safe now." Said Jim.

The group stood in frightened silence while Maya watched what was happening outside through the small window in the heavy, metal door. She saw clayman, their only means of defence, dissolve in a flurry of lights and disappear and a huge beast squeeze through the opening in the ceiling, a huge blue scorpion with four sets of pincers.

"I think our chances just took a turn for the worst!" She said. "Eight-clawed scorpion is out there!"

The massive scorpion descended from the door and leapt upon clayman, destroying him. The impact sent a cloud of dust and sand shooting in all directions and with such force that the metal door the group was sheltering behind was bent and taken clean off its hinges.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Jim as the dust cleared.

"Yeah, but those scorpions might change all that!" Jaden replied.

The group of scorpions started to edge into the room, led by the massive eight-clawed scorpion. The group stood and started to back away. Jaden, Jim and Adrian raised their duel disks, ready to go into battle against the monsters, when Axel jumped in front of them.

"Hold up," he said, "If all of you fight these creatures, then all of you lose energy."

"That's why I'll take them on." Said Maya. "I don't have one of these bands that suck your energy, it makes sense that I should battle them." She turned and faced the scorpions advancing on them. "Diamond wolf and amethyst bear!"

The two creatures emerged in a flash of light, the same silver wolf from earlier and a massive brown bear, wearing gold armour over its face and back and studded with light purple stones.

"Squash these bugs!" Maya shouted. The wolf and bear pounced upon the blue scorpions immediately, growling and snarling with ferocity. Within minutes every one of the scorpions had been demolished. "Nicely done." Said Maya.

"It was a pleasure." Said the wolf, in a slick British accent and wearing a smug smile.

Suddenly, there were rumbles and crashes as the sub around them began to shift.

"Crickey!" Exclaimed Jim. "This can't be good!"

"We're sinking!" Added Jaden. "But how?"

Without warning, a torrent of sand came cascading through the opening in the celling and the group's only way out.

"No time to waste! We've got to move!" Shouted Axel. "This way!"

In unison, the group turned and ran down the corridor at full speed, a wave of sand was rapidly gaining on them.

"Maya!" Shouted Jesse. "Does this submarine have a back door or an emergency exit!?"

"The only other way of leaving is through the torpedo shoots at the other end!" She replied.

"Ah man! How are we going to get back there?!" Jaden yelled.

"Follow me!" Maya replied. "I know another way round!"

Using a series of back rooms and air vent tunnels, the group were quickly escorted to the back room of the submarine which housed the torpedoes and the torpedo shoots. They stood looking at four slim tunnels shut by small metal doors.

"Now what?" Asked Jim.

"We open them." Jaden replied.

"But then a ton of sand is going to rush in." Said a worried Maya as Jaden turned the valve on one of the doors.

"And our secret weapon will rush out."

"What's our secret weapon?" Asked Maya .

"Wait and see. Axel, could you get the door?"

Jaden positioned himself in front of the torpedo shoot with his duel disk raised and ready. Axel went to the door and prepared himself.

"Jaden. You ready? This plan of yours better work, cause there ain't gonna be a second chance." He said.

"Do it!"

The door opened and sand began to tumble inside.

"I summon Elemental Heroes Neos and Grand Mole!" Jaden shouted as his two monsters appeared and began to fly towards the oncoming wall of sand. "Use contact fusion!" The two heroes merged into one in a blinding flash of light then disappeared into the sand. The submarine continued to sink further and further into the hot sand and was then suddenly rising out of it again. The group were then tossed against the side of the sub as they felt it being thrown across the desert. When all movement of the sub finally stopped, the students proceeded to untangle themselves from each other.

"Alright! Neos did it!" Exclaimed Jaden.

"Yeah Jaden. He did it alright." Said Jesse as he tried to squirm his way from under the mass of bodies.

Once up on their feet again and feeling very sore, the group made their way back down the submarine and through the door into the heat of the desert.

"That was quite the ride wasn't it fellas?" Said Jim.

"You know it." Said Maya. Jim offered the girl a smile and then suddenly remembered something.

"Also, I forgot to mention earlier, but Maya is going to be coming back with us."

"If that's ok." She quickly added.

"Of course it is!" Said Jesse, "We're glad to have you with us."

Maya grinned, then with food, blankets and medicine successfully obtained, the group of boys and their new addition set off back across the hot desert sand to Duel Academy.


	4. Chapter 4: Maya's Story

"Are you guys sure this is the way back to Duel Academy?" Asked Jaden nervously. The group had been travelling back across the desert for roughly ten minutes, and everything looked the same.

"Of course." Jim replied, then in a quiet voice, "Axel, those homing beacons are still working right?"

"Yeah, the signal's still strong." Replied Axel confidently. "How about the first aid?"

"It's all safe and sound." Said Jesse, who had been carrying the large, white box filled with medication.

Maya was walking along at the back of the group, carrying her large rucksack filled with her worldly possessions. A small brown fox then appeared in a flash of light and bounded around her feet. The fox had a silver plate of armour covering its forehead with a large red gem embedded in it.

"Hello you." Said Maya affectionately. The fox barked a reply. The two walked along together for a while, the fox often stopping occasionally to sniff at something or quickly dig in the sand. The fox then became interested in the other members of their party. He wandered over to Jesse and sniffed his boot.

"Hey little fella!" Said Jesse, looking down at the small, brown animal. He bent down and held his hand out for the fox to sniff and then petted the animal on its head. Jesse then held back to walk next to Maya at the back of the group.

"So Maya," He began, "How long have you been out here?"

"Out here in the desert? About five years."

"Where were you before that?"

"I used to live in the city."

"There's a city here?"

"Yes, it's very far away. It takes about a week to get there, even flying."

"Why did you leave? It's seems awful lonely out here by yourself."

"It is terribly lonely." Said Maya with a wistful and sad look on her face. "I didn't leave by choice. I was forced away from the city and into this hostile desert."

"What? Why?!"

"It's difficult to explain." She began, "Here, people form lifelong partnerships with people."

"Like.. marriage?"

"I.. don't know what marriage is."

"It's when two people who love each other promise to stick with each other forever, through thick and thin." Jesse explained.

"Yes, our partnerships are a lot like that, except there's no love involved. In my culture, our partners are picked by our mothers and fathers. It's their responsibility to pick someone who will produce the healthiest offspring with their son or daughter."

"I see. That doesn't seem very compassionate."

"It's not. I was due to be partnered with a young man my mother picked out. Physically, he was perfect, but he had the foulest personality. I just couldn't partner with such a person, so because I refused to form a partnership with this man, I was exiled to this desert to fend for myself."

"That's terrible!" Exclaimed Jesse, "How did you manage?"

"My first few weeks were the worst I've ever lived. I was all alone and didn't have a clue how to do anything for myself. I wandered around aimlessly; I only had a little water on me. Luckily I found the submarine just as my water was running out. I ate all the food and drank all the water I could find in there, after which I felt so weak that I slept for an entire day there." Explained Maya, "It was also in the submarine that I first met my crystal beasts."

"Really?" Asked Jesse.

"After a couple of days resting at the sub, I decided to explore it. I found an unusual box hidden in a locker. I was locked and I couldn't for the life of my find the key, so I ended up hitting it with a pipe until it broke."

This made Jesse laugh which in turn encouraged a giggle from Maya.

"Anyway," Said Maya when the giggles finally died off. "Inside this box were my crystal beast cards, and we've been together ever since. They have defiantly helped to keep me sane over the last five years; they taught me everything I know about surviving in the desert."

"You'll be handy to have around then." Said Jesse with a smile. Maya smiled back.

Their moment of growing friendship was broken by Axel announcing their arrival at the next beacon.

"We should be closing in on the next beacon guys." He said.

"It's over here!" Shouted Jim.

"Exactly where I left you. This one makes five, which means we're halfway home so easing up isn't an option."

"Look," Said Jim who was pointing to a dried up skeleton of a dragon lying on top of the hot sand. "How long do you think he's been there?"

"Not long," Said Maya. "That one was hunted only a few weeks ago."

"Hunted?" Asked Jim, looking at Maya with a confused and slightly shocked look on his face.

Maya shrugged and said simply, "A girls got to eat."

The group continued in silence apart from the heavy breathing. The journey was taking its toll on the boys who were beginning to tire.

"Hey look, we're almost back!" Said Jaden, and he was right. Duel Academy could be seen clearly on the horizon.

"Wow." Whispered Maya. "It's been a while since I've seen an actual building." She joked.

Just as the group started to continue their almost complete journey, a rumbling could be heard and the sand shook beneath them.

"Guys, look!" Shouted Axel.

A giant, worm like creature with grey skin and sharp bones protruding from its back erupted from the sand.

"What is that thing?" Asked Jim.

"It's sand moth!" Yelled Maya and she started to run across the sand towards it. "Amber dragon!" The same dragon that Maya rode earlier appeared next to her. Maya quickly and nimbly hopped onto its back. "Get me closer to the mouth!"

As the dragon gained height, Maya quickly readied another arrow on her bow, loaded with more sleeping poison. As the dragon flew past the mouth of the beast, Maya loosed her arrow which dug itself into its tongue.

"Stay in front of it and roar!" Shouted Maya.

The dragon obeyed and flew before the beast and let loose an almighty, reptilian roar. The beast follow the sound of the dragon until the sleeping poison took affect and the sand moth heavily fell to the ground. The dragon and Maya descended and landed on the sand next to the fallen beast. The group of boys ran to meet her there.

"Was this one ill as well?" Asked Jaden.

"No, sand moths just like to rampage." Replied Maya. "Shall we press on?" She asked once she retrieved her arrow from the tongue of the animal and set it back in her quiver.

"I think that's a good idea." Said Adrian.


	5. Chapter 5: Duel Ghouls

"It's awfully quiet around here." Said Adrian as the group approached the front gates of Duel Academy. The stone blocks depicting certain monsters were collected in a barrier surrounding the front door.

"Where is everybody?" Jesse asked, "I thought there would have been someone guarding the entrance?"

The group cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The main hall was also deserted.

"Anybody in here?" Jaden asked the empty space.

"Look, there's somebody." Said Jim. A young boy, dressing in the obelisk blue uniform was walking in a shambling fashion towards them.

"We've got some questions." Said Jaden. "Where'd everybody go?"

The boy moaned a quiet response and lifted his head to meet Jaden's. His eyes were heavy and he looked incredibly tired. He lifted his duel disk which looked as if it weighed a ton on the boys arm and said in a ghostly tone, "Duel me."

"To your right Jay." Said Jesse from behind him. More students appeared from behind doors and were descending down stairways. All of which had the same tired eyes and posture as the obelisk blue, and all of which were closing in on the group.

"What's going on?" Asked Jaden as he stepped back to re-join the group.

"Not sure," Said Jim, "But they're acting like zombies."

"I don't think it's a good idea to stick around." Said Maya nervously, as the group of shambling students advanced nearer.

"Agreed." Said Adrian, "Let's get to the nurses' office and help Blaire."

"Jaden, let's get a move on." Said Jesse.

Jaden help up his duel disk and prepared himself for a duel. He was about to draw his first hand when a voice shouted from his right, "Jaden, no!"

Alexis and Hassleberry were running towards them pushing a cart with a ladder tied lengthways to it ahead of them. "Don't duel them. Run!" Shouted Alexis.

The group fell in behind the cart and ran behind. The ladder pushing the other students away long enough for them to escape.

"Why shouldn't I duel them? I could have taken them down!" Shouted Jaden.

"You'll thank us, sarge." Said Hassleberry.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Said Alexis.

They quickly ducked into an empty restroom and locked the door behind them. There was silence for a few moments as the group caught their breath.

"Alright Alexis, what's going on?" Asked Jesse.

"Well, we don't really know that why exactly, we just know the when." She replied.

"While you boys were on your mission it started happening. First it was just a handful of kids acting all strange." Hassleberry added.

"And soon that number began to multiply." Continued Alexis, "It's like this, whenever they find someone who's not like them, they challenge them to a duel. The thing is though, they keep coming and coming. As soon as they're defeated, they get right back up and start to duel without any rest. Since the biobands are still working, eventually you drop and you become one of them.

"Seriously?!" Said Jaden. "So those students are like a bunch of duel ghouls? Is there a way to beat these things?"

"There must be a way," said Maya, "If we find the source of whatever's making them act weird, we'll find a way to stop them."

Alexis spoke up again. "Until we find a way to stop them, the gym and Shepard's office are the safest areas. Both places are boarded up tight."

"What about getting to Blaire? We need to find our way to the nurse's office pronto!" Said Jesse, holding up the medication from the sub.


End file.
